rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
М. А. Р. Баркер
right|Мухаммед Абдурахман как бы одобряет М. А. Р. Баркер (Мухаммед Абд-аль-Рахман Баркер (Muhammad Abd-al-Rahman Barker), имя при рождении Филлип Баркер (Phillip Barker) — профессор-лингвист, специалист по языку и по культуре Южной Азии, а также автор Empire of the Petal Throne — одной из ранних ролевых игр — и мира Tékumel. Биография Баркер родился 3 ноября 1929 года в городе Спокейн (штат Вашингтон). С юности он увлекался изучением экзотических языков, начиная с баскского, который он выучил благодаря своему другу баскского происхожденияM.A.R. Barker. «Tsolyani Names Without Tears». The Strategic Review (4): 7-9, Winter 1975, TSR. Проверено 2009-10-13.Gary Gygax. «Dragon Rumbles (Editorial)». The Dragon (4): 3, December 1976, TSR.. Во время учёбы в в конце 1940-х — начале 1950-х годов Баркер участовал в издании фэнзинаPhillip Barker. «Egyptian Mythology in Fantastic Literature». Fanscient (9): 41-44, Fall 1949.Phillip Barker. «The Language Problem». Fanscient (11): 28-30, Spring 1950. Проверено 2009-10-13.Phillip Barker. «-and the STRONG Shall INHERIT». Fanscient (12): 28-31, Summer 1950. Проверено 2009-10-13.Phillip Barker. «An Appreciation of The Dying Earth (with a letter from Jack Vance)». Sinisterra (4): 21-23, Winter 1950, The Nameless Ones.. Тогда он начал разрабатывать собственный выдуманный мир, в этот период располагавшийся на одной из планет далёкого космического мира СинистраSinistra. Баркер переписывался с Lin Carter, «The Tursai os Llani Alphabet and some remarks on Grammar», 1949/50., который проявил интерес к его наработкамM.A.R. Barker, Tékumel Tales: The Petal Throne, 2001.Phillip Barker, «A History of the Nations of the Universe», 1950.Phillip Barker, «Remarks Upon the Ts Solyani (by Messìliu Badàrian)», ок.1950.. В 1951 году Баркер получил грант по и отправился в Индию для изучения языков. Там он принял ислам и сменил имя. В дальнейшем Баркер работал и преподавал в в Калифорнии, в Канаде (1958-72 годы) и в Миннесоте (в последнем — до конца 1990-х годов, когда ушёл в отставку). Он получил значительную известность как лингвист и специалист по языкам и культуре Южной Азии. Профессор М. А. Р. Баркер скончался 16 марта 2012 года в частном хосписе, в присутствии своей жены — Амберин Баркер. «Забытый Толкин» В Беркли Баркер собрал группу любителей фантастикиRaymond, Victor. A Brief History of Roleplaying Games (© 1994). Проверено 14 октября 2009., совместно с которыми разрабатывал свой будущий мирMuhammad Barker, Klamath vs MaiduLamb Sydney M. Language and Reality (Open Linguistics) — London & New York: Continuum International Publishing Group Ltd., 2004. — P. 23. — ISBN 0826468209.Mark Eggert, Early Tekumel Material?Barker, M.A.R. (December 1976). «Land grant to the Shipali Family of the Protectorate of Kerunan (Cover)». The Dragon 32;(4): 1.. В Миннеаполисе он познакомился с Майком Морнардом (Mike Mornard), одним из участников плейтестинга изначального D&D и заинтересовался ролевыми играми. Баркер решил разработать собственную игру, использующую его мир и правила D&D. В августе 1974 года появилось первое, самодельное издание Empire of the Petal Throne. В играх, организованных Баркером, принял участие Дейв Арнесон, который высоко оценил Баркера как ведущего игры.ladyanka_a, Early Tekumel Material?Lischka, Konrad. Der vergessene Tolkien [The Forgotten Tolkien]. Der Spiegel 32;(6 октября 2009). Проверено 13 октября 2009. (English translation)Raymond, Victor. Dave Arneson and Tekumel (11 апреля 2009). Проверено 13 октября 2009.«Interview with Dave Arneson». Fight On! (2): 63-64. Ignatius Umlaut. Summer 2008.. Арнесон привлёк внимание Гэри Гайгэкса к работам Баркера, и именно Гайгэксу принадлежит сравнение Баркера с Толкином в отношении глубины проработки мира, его мифологии и лингвистикиBarker M.A.R. Empire of the Petal Throne. Lake Geneva, Wisconsin: TSR, 1975.. Несмотря на то, что работы Баркера привлекли внимание таких известных гейм-дизайнеров, как Арнесон и Гайгэкс, и были изданы TSR (а затем и другими компаниями), Текумель всё же оставался известным сравнительно небольшому количеству игроков, что дало основание немецкому журналу «Шпигель» назвать изданную в 2009 году статью о жизни и творчестве Баркера «Der vergessene Tolkien» («Забытый Толкин»)Brady, Patrick (Spring 1995). «You’re not in Kansas anymore». The Eye of All-Seeing Wonder (4): 3. Проверено 2009-10-14.. В 2008 году Баркер основал Фонд Текумеля (Tékumel Foundation) для сохранения и поддержки в будущем его трудов. Библиография Ролевые книги Игровой мир Текумель послужил сеттингом для следующих настольных ролевых игр (не считая неофициальных конверсий под GURPS, The Fantasy Trip и др.): * Empire of the Petal Throne (Original Manuscript) (50 машинописных экземпляров, 1974); * Empire of the Petal Throne (TSR, 1975, 1977), переиздавалась Different Worlds Publications в 1987 годуEmpire of the Petal Throne, Tita's House of Games в 2000; * Swords & Glory (Gamescience, 1983)Swords & Glory; * Gardasiyal: Adventures in Tekumel, совместно с Нейлом Р. Каули (Neil R. Cauley) (Theater of the Mind Enterprises, 1994)Gardásiyal: Deeds of Glory; * Tekumel: Empire of the Petal Throne (Guardians of Order, 2005)Tékumel: Empire of the Petal Throne. Художественные произведения Баркер написал пять романов, действие которых происходит в мире Текумель: «The Man of Gold» (1984), «Flamesong» (1985), «Lords of Tsámra» (2003), «Prince of Skulls» (2002) и «A Death of Kings» (2003). Профессор Баркер также является автором большого количества научных трудов. Примечания Ссылки * * Официальный сайт мира Текумель * Сайт Бретта Слокама по Текумелю * Tékumel Discussion Group * Библиография на SciFan * Библиография on SFBookcase.com Баркер Баркер